The invention relates to a vacuum toilet with a flushing system and to a method for operating the vacuum toilet with the flushing system, in particular a vacuum toilet with a flushing system for aircraft, and corresponding aircraft.
In known flushing devices for a vacuum toilet, after use of the toilet, triggering of a flushing process is required by activation of a triggering device. This is first followed by the supply of flushing liquid to the toilet and subsequently by the opening of a suction valve in order to transport the liquids and solids to the region of a waste water tank. In this arrangement the transport process usually takes place by a pressure differential between the waste water tank and the place of installation of the toilet. During the flushing process, conventional systems for flushing a vacuum toilet are associated with considerable noise emission due to the airflow caused during the flushing process, which noise emission can be still further amplified by the funnel effect of the toilet bowl.
From US 2006/0288472 a vacuum toilet is known in which water enters a toilet bowl at the upper rim, and the top lateral margin region comprises openings. During the suction process the lid is closed so that during suction air is sucked in through the openings, wherein the air mixes with the water.